In such cells, the electrolyte distribution network which comprises the grooves, the manifolds and the microchannels in the frames may be sealed by ensuring that the electrode pressing against the face of the frame in which said electrolyte distribution network is made is large enough to cover the network, with sealing being established during assembly by clamping together the various components.
However, it has been observed that this solution is not satisfactory when the electrolyte flows permanently and is distributed in parallel to all of the cells, since the electrolyte can then give rise to shunt currents (and thus to high energy losses) by virtue of electrolyte common to the different cells coming into contact with the various sealing electrodes as it flows through channels defined in the assembled cell structure by co-operating orifices provided in the different components.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention remedy such drawbacks.